Remote actuators having cam surfaces for driving one or more levers are known for various purposes. By way of example, in a known design of a throttle control mechanism for a gas powered golf cart, several different switches are actuated when the driver depresses an acceleration pedal. Through appropriate linkage mechanism, depressing the pedal causes rotational movement of a rotor in an actuator. The rotor has a cam surface, the movement of which moves levers having cam followers. Movement of the levers actuates switches. Two such switches are actuated in known gas-powered golf cart designs. Upon depressing the pedal, a kill switch opens, and a solenoid switch closes, thereby starting the gas engine. When the cart is stopped, and the accelerator pedal is released from continued pressure, the kill switch is closed stopping the engine, and the solenoid switch is opened, preventing ignition.
It is desirable to keep the circuitry, actuators, levers and linkages compact, to minimize space requirements and reduce overall vehicle size. Thus, it is desirable to control the magnitude of movement required of the levers for complete actuation of the switches. When properly adjusted within specification tolerances, operation is smooth and efficient. However, relatively small adjustment errors can be magnified along the linkage train, resulting in over rotation of the cam rotor. In a vehicle such as a golf cart, which operates over uneven terrain, and may be subject to a degree of misuse or abuse, misadjustment can occur with some regularity. Components can move slightly, as mounting structures loosen over time. The resultant change in switch mechanism location and/or linkage operation can be either an under rotation or an over-rotation of the cam relative to the switch operation in either or both directions.
Over rotation of the cam rotor, and excessive movement of the levers relative to the switch position can cause levers to bottom out on the switch casing and be subjected to excessive continued force. The result can be damage to the levers and/or damage to the switches operated by the levers. Problems associated with over-rotation of the cam rotor are particularly troublesome when the over-rotation occurs in the static or at-rest position of the device, which may exist for an extended period of time. The prolonged effect of over-rotation present in the at-rest position can lead to unsuspected damage the next time the device is operated.
What is needed is a means for absorbing the excessive force and over rotation, to minimize potential damage of the levers or switches in a cam-operated linkage mechanism.